Differences
by xX hArMoNy
Summary: Meh. Random story not in any categories, chose this one as it's the one I read most. About some of my friends falling in love. As if THATS ever going to happen, though.


_**DIFFERENCES**_

**by**

**dachosenrandomone**

**A/N: If you don't' know what _DIFFERENCES_ mean, then I can't explain it. Please r + r (read + review for the newbies out there)! P.S.: You have to read the A/N at the end to understand the characters.**

Audrey was all alone. Thump thump thump. Her old worn sneakers were pounding on the hard brick down the Lows' driveway. Her breath came out in breathy, foggy pants. Everyone was playing Ice Tag, including her. She had to look out for dang- damn it. Caught. She saw Kai's face through a tangle of black bristles. She stopped on the spot. Kai kept moving, circling around her, fiddling with his hands, with sweat running down his face.

'Why are you doggy-guarding me? And why are you sweating?' asked Audrey, wishing that Kelvin or somebody would hurry up already and free her. Kai wiped off his sweat and turned to face Audrey. He stepped closer- closer, until their noses were just millimetres away.

'Audrey- I- I- lo-' Kai's lips met with hers. Audrey stepped back, a bit shocked, ignoring Kai, looking for someone. Ah, there was her "saviour". Kelvin was coming up to Audrey. Closer, yes, she was free!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kelvin freed Audrey, then ran off in a different direction. He looked all around him, checking for the "its", then took a break, bending down to catch his breath. **_WHAM!_** Genevieve slammed into him, and dragged him over to where Hao was standing. Shit. Just as he'd freed someone too. Genevieve paced around in the dark, each time tagging Hao and Kelvin as she passed them so they wouldn't be able to sneak away. Naomi came running up, panting, cheeks flushed from the cold bitter night.

'Got them, Gen?' she asked. Gen nodded her head. Then Hao grabbed Naomi, hugging her for warmth.

'Let me go!' she shrieked, whacking Hao. Naomi got free and ran over to her area to chase Audrey.

'Gen, come over here so I can hug you,' complained Hao.

'No way, loser,' Gen said.

'I'll get Kelvin to kiss you.' Kelvin's head jerked up at the mention of his name.

'Yeah, I will,' he said, moving towards Gen.

'Wow, Kelvin, you actually sound willing,' Gen sneered sarcastically.

'Are you?' Kelvin asked. He didn't wait for an answer. He automatically put his lips on Gen's.

'Run!' Christina shrieked, getting Hao and Kelvin free.

_Eww, _she thought. **Kelvin?** _Kissing Gen? Was he the one who started it? Yuck. And to think he's my brother! Kelvin, why is your mind so freakishly twisted?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _  
_

Christina ran down "The Alley" as they liked to call it, and freed Leonard before laying down on the grass with him, side by side, gazing up at the dark night sky.

'Let's star gaze,' said Leonard.

'No stars tonight,' replied Christina.

'Cloud gaze.'

'No clouds, either.'

'What do you propose we do, then?'

'Nothingness gaze.'

'Ha ha.' Then Christina found that Leonard was a lot closer than she'd've liked. Instinctively, their lips just came together in a warm kiss, full of passion for each other.

**A/N: Okay, I know, crappy and sappy. Starring my friends:**

**Kai (14 as of 22/4/2005) + Gen (11 as of 2/12/2005) – relationship: brother and sister**

**Leonard (15 as of 3/3/2005) + Audrey (13 as of 1/10/2005) – relationship: brother and sister**

**Kelvin (13 as of 26/12/2005) + Christina (14 as of 20/9/2005) – relationship: brother and sister**

**Hao (16 as of 9/11/2005) + Naomi (10 as of May, 2005) – relationship/s: cousins and also cousins to Gen and Kai**

_**Pairings:**_

**Kai + Audrey, Kelvin + Gen, Leonard + Christina.**

**And Hao and Naomi are rejects.**

**Cyaz. dachosenrandomone (luckily no1 in dis story is on ff… dun tink so aniwayz… hope not… othawise im DEAD! -starts running-**


End file.
